Tudo começou com a Fanfic
by Miss Dartmoor
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando Jensen e Jared lêem uma fanfic slash? Coisa boa é que não é.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **"Tudo começou com a fanfic"

**Autora: **Miss Dartmoor

**Sinopse: **O que pode acontecer quando Jensen e Jared lêem uma fanfic Padackles? Coisa boa é que não é.

**Shipper: **Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles – Padackles, J2, Slash! Não sabe o que é? Eu explico: São dois homens, no caso os atores Jensen e Jared de Supernatural, se pegando. Se você não curte essas coisas, procure uma fanfic mais apropriada.

**Disclaimer:** Jensen e Jared não me pertencem! Êta mundinho injusto esse viu!

**Avisos:** É **Padackles** (Padalecki+Ackles), Rated Mature, ou seja, **NC17**! Eu não sei o que eles fazem quando estão sozinhos e nem estou querendo dizer que isso é realidade. É pura ficção, se você não gosta dessas coisas, não tem senso de humor, vá ler outra coisa. Agora se você gosta disso, boa leitura!

* * *

**Tudo começou com a Fanfic** – Capítulo Único

* * *

Jensen entrou no trailer e cruzou os braços, dando uma boa olhada por todo o ambiente. Jared estava sentado, lendo o seu roteiro e murmurando coisas em tom inaudível, sozinho. Estava tão concentrado que nem notou que Jensen tinha entrado.

Jensen sorriu e se encostou na porta fechada do trailer, mantendo os braços cruzados, e ficou ali observando o seu amigo, aproveitando o momento de distração dele. Jared estava com a testa levemente franzida, como se estivesse lendo algo de extrema importância, e aquilo era mesmo de extrema importância para ele, era o trabalho dele, e de Jensen também.

Ele passava o dedo pelo papel e fazia gestos, os lábios se movimentavam sem soar nenhum som. Estava tão concentrado que parecia alheio a tudo ao seu redor.

"_Profissional ele hein"_, Jensen pensou se aproximando do amigo e se jogando no sofá ao lado dele, puxando um daqueles laptops e o colocando no colo.

- Caramba, Jensen! – Jared quase gritou de susto, dando um pulo pra fora do sofá e derrubando os papeis no chão, Jensen aproveitou pra soltar um riso divertido enquanto ligava o computador. – Que mania essa de entrar todo sorrateiro!

- Força do hábito... – Jensen comentou, entrando na internet. Eram raros os momentos de folga, e como ele já tinha passado o roteiro o dia todo, pensando numa maneira adequada de interpretar, não custava nada ficar matando o tempo agora. Jared se ajoelhou, ainda meio irritado, pra falar a verdade "irritado" não é bem a palavra, e foi recolhendo os papeis, que eram muitos. – Desculpa, Jay, da próxima vez eu entro fazendo escândalo.

- Também não precisa exagerar.

Jensen deu de ombros e abriu a sua caixa de e-mails, ele foi lendo um por um até que um deles em especial chamou sua atenção. Era de um e-mail desconhecido e que nem estava adicionado a sua lista de amigos. Jensen o abriu porque achou o nome do tal e-mail bem estranho, ou bem sugestivo, algo como "J2", e ao abrir não havia nada além de um link para um site.

Ele franziu a testa, se perguntando se aquilo não seria um vírus, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto e ele abriu o e-mail. Jared estava ao seu lado de novo, sentado, repassando as falas novamente.

Ele deu de cara com um site com fotos deles dois, Jared e Jensen, em especial uma daquelas fotos aonde Jared o abraçava.

Jared vivia abraçando ele por aí, tocando nele de alguma forma ou de outra, ou era só impressão sua? É, era só impressão sua. Amigos vivem se esbarrando, se tocando e se abraçando.

Absolutamente normal, não é?

Jensen franziu a testa sem entender o lance do site e foi dando uma olhada melhor nele.

Era um site de fanfics.

Bem, quanto aquilo ele sabia o que era. Eram todas fanfics a respeito tanto dele, quanto de Jared, e tanto de Dean quanto de Sam, a respeito de Supernatural e deles próprios, eles mesmos.

- _Padackles?_ – Jensen murmurou ao ler um link que levava as fanfics intituladas "Padackles", logo ao lado das intituladas "Wincest". Murmurou como se achasse o apelido sonoramente esquisito, e isso chamou a atenção de Jared que tirou os olhos do roteiro para espiar o que Jensen estava fazendo.

- O que você disse?

- Como? Ãhm... – Virou o computador para o lado, impossibilitando Jared de ver o que ele estava vendo. – _Ackles._ Eu tenho um sobrenome bonito.

Sorriu de lado, sarcástico.

Padalecki + Ackles Padackles. Até que soava bonitinho, apesar de esquisito.

Jared franziu o cenho, observando bem Jensen antes de dar de ombros e voltar a ler o roteiro. Jensen aproveitou a concentração do amigo para abrir uma fanfic em especial, daquelas que tinham classificação alta, proibida para menores.

Ora, vamos logo ao que interessa, né? Jensen não estava com paciência de se fazer de rogado.

Ele já conhecia as Wincest da vida, tinha lido uma ou outra, okay, tinha lido uma boa quantidade delas, gostava, mas as Padackles... Essas ele nunca pensou em ler, até agora.

A fanfic começava em qualquer lugar, com os dois sozinhos. _"Por que será que eu não estou surpreso?", _pensou e foi lendo, lendo, até chegar na parte mais interessante da coisa toda, e nessa hora ele teve que arregalar bem os olhos.

Era uma daquelas fanfics sem uma história central, aonde o objetivo devia ser a agarração e ponto final.

A pessoa que escreveu com certeza foi bem precisa nos detalhes, e só de ler aquilo Jensen até ficava sem fôlego. Era diferente das Wincest, e também era meio esquisito estar lendo aquilo, já que o "Jensen" do texto era ele próprio e, sinceramente, Jensen não sabia se teria coragem de fazer metade do que "ele" estava fazendo lá.

- Jensen, o que diabos você está lendo aí?

Jared estava olhando para Jensen de novo, o encarando como se ele fosse um ET. Fez menção de tomar o computador das mãos do amigo. Porque Jensen estava com os olhos tão arregalados e a boca tão aberta que parecia que estava vendo uma assombração sair do computador e, qual é, Jared também queria ver. 'Tá, não _a_ assombração, isso foi forma de expressão, ele queria ver o que estava causando aquela reação em Jensen.

Mas Jensen deu um tapa nas mãos de Jared e puxou o computador pra perto como se protegesse um filho.

- Eu...

- O que você está lendo?

- Nada!

- Me dá isso aqui!

- Não! – Jensen puxou o computador, Jared avançou pra cima dele e logo os dois estavam travando uma lutinha. – Larga! Jared!

O computador foi parar no chão e graças a Deus não tinha quebrado e a página de fanfics ainda estava aberta. Os dois lançaram olhares de desafio um ao outro antes de Jensen se virar e tentar alcançar o laptop antes de Jared. Então Jensen foi obrigado a se deitar no sofá porque um certo Jared Padalecki tinha pulado sobre ele para alcançar o laptop primeiro.

E o estrago estava feito.

Jensen tinha se virado de bruços para alcançar o laptop e Jared estava em cima dele! Aquela era uma posição sugestiva demais.

Isso não parecia um problema tão grave assim, até que o ator se inclinasse para alcançar o computador e colocasse todo o peso sobre Jensen, dando uma lida no que havia lá. Sem se importar nenhum pouco por ainda estar em cima de Jensen.

- Jay... Será que você não tem noção do seu tamanho?

- Oh meu Deus! – Jared se levantou e se sentou no sofá, mas ele não fez isso por estar em cima de Jensen segundos atrás, não, foi pelo que leu no site. – Que porra é essa?

Jensen se recompôs, se sentando ao lado do amigo e olhando para a tela. Ignorando o fato de Jared ter praticamente o prensado no sofá agora a pouco, ou no português claro e direto: dado uma _encoxada _nele.

- O que... O que "eu" estou fazendo com a minha boca...?

- Você quer mesmo que eu te responda? – Jensen perguntou com um sorriso carregado de ironia. Jared o olhou torto e então voltou a prestar atenção no que lia. Jensen até tentou pegar o computador de volta, mas quem deu um tapa nas mãos dele agora foi Jared e, sério, tinha doído.

- Você não tem noção da sua força também não, ô pé grande?

- Eu não acredito que você está lendo isso! – Jared exclamou, como se quisesse dar uma bronca no amigo, ou talvez tivesse se ofendido com alguma coisa.

- Ah, qual é, me mandaram no e-mail e eu abri, e...

- Daí você foi atrás da história mais pervertida e imoral que você achou?

- Ah, Jay, ler não tira pedaço...

- _Olhar _não tira pedaço!

- Dá na mesma.

Jared tornou a ler, segurando o computador virado só para ele, de forma que Jensen não podia ler. Chegado à determinada parte da agarração, Jared sorriu de uma maneira bem maldosa e se virou para Jensen.

- Olha só quem está por baixo...

- Como é?

- Sabe que... Eu sempre achei que você tivesse um jeito assim... De Passivo? – Antes que Jensen tivesse tempo de pegar o computador do amigo, Jared estava tendo uma crise histérica de riso. Por isso ser algo muito normal de acontecer, já que Jared costuma rir do nada e por motivo nenhum, Jensen puxou o computador das mãos dele e deu uma boa lida na fanfic, ignorando a crise de riso do colega de trabalho.

- _Hey!_ – Ele exclamou, entre ofendido e perplexo. – Por que logo eu?

- Isso... Isso é por você ter ficado uma semana inteira me zoando pelo Sam ser sempre a moça da relação! – Jared disse entre as risadas, abraçando as costelas e quase caindo do sofá de tanto que ria.

- Essas pessoas não raciocinam? – Jensen olhava para Jared com um olhar fixo e cortante, esperando que com isso ele parasse de rir. – Olha o seu tamanho, não dá pra colocar uma coisa gigante dessas em cima de mim!

Jared riu mais ainda com esse comentário, e passados alguns segundos ele finalmente conseguiu se controlar um pouco, mas ainda meio sem fôlego, se inclinou para perto de Jensen e passou a ler a fanfic com ele.

- Olha como você geme, Jen...

- Cala a boca...

- Olha como você pede pra eu ir com mais força...

- Jared, cala a droga da sua boca! – Jensen o olhou feio, fazendo menção de fechar a página da internet, mas Jared pegou o computador de volta e impediu que Jensen fechasse tudo.

- Agora que está ficando interessante?

- Não era você que estava todo ofendido por eu estava lendo isso?

- Ah, mas essa é uma coisa que eu sou obrigado a ler. Se eu deixar você fechar eu vou me arrepender pro resto da minha vida! – Jared sorriu maldosamente, segurando o computador no colo e retomando a leitura.

Jensen revirou os olhos.

- Cara, "você" está igualzinho você!

- Eu não estou não. Eu pareço uma coisa cópia mal feita do Dean!

- Mentira, é uma versão perfeita sua. Dá até pra imaginar você fazendo...

- Me imaginar fazendo o que? – Jensen indagou, bem irritado. Jared se inclinou para o lado, passando o braço pelos ombros do amigo.

- Isso. – Comentou com um sorriso malicioso, apontando com a outra mão para a tela do computador.

Jensen estreitou os olhos e lhe lançou um olhar que mataria qualquer um se fosse possível, empurrando o amigo para longe. Porque depois de ler uma coisa daquelas, no máximo ter o amigo tão perto era uma coisa bem estranha.

- Eu não concordo com isso aí.

- Só porque você é o passivo?

- Não. – Jensen sorriu, cruzando os braços. – Você não é machão desse jeito e, por mim, aposto que ficava de quatro, literalmente.

Jared arregalou os olhos, agora ele quem estava fazendo cara de ofendido.

- Seu puto!

- _Rá!_

- Até parece! – Jared estava bem indignado agora. Da onde Jensen tirou aquela idéia maluca de que ele ficaria de quatro pelo amigo? Vai sonhando... - A gente até entende que o Sam tenha um jeito, mas eu? Eu não sou o Sam!

- Não, você não é o Sammy.

- E nem você é o Dean!

- Não, eu não sou o Dean.

- Então, pronto! – Jared finalmente fechou a página e desligou o computador, se levantando. Jensen continuou sorrindo, olhando para ele. - Eu vou tomar um banho...

- É, vai tomar um banho frio, você 'tá precisando. – Jensen disse, maldoso. Jared olhou torto para ele, isso depois de lançar um olhar para as próprias partes baixas, concluindo para o seu alívio que o amigo estava blefando, porque seria bem constrangedor se ele precisasse mesmo de um banho frio.

- E eu vou deixar você sozinho aí pra _mandar ver_ com as suas mãozinhas.

- O que?! – Jensen descruzou os braços, se levantando também. – Como se eu precisasse disso...

- Não dá pra ter de verdade, fica só na imaginação então. – Jared disse com um sorriso de lado carregado de ironia, parando em frente à Jensen.

- Quem disse que eu não posso ter de verdade?

- Quando um não quer, dois não fazem.

- E você não quer? – Jensen perguntou já bem próximo de Jared, a voz soando estranhamente sussurrada e rouca. A pergunta fez com que Jared arqueasse ambas as sobrancelhas e risse.

- Qual é...

- É só dizer "sim" ou "não", Jared. – Jensen tinha se aproximado. Jared estava recuando devagar, estava recuando e recuando até que bateu numa mesa que estava atrás dele e quase derrubou o que havia em cima.

- Jensen, isso não tem a mínima graça...

Jensen apoiou uma das mãos na mesa, cercando Jared. O mais novo começava a ficar nervoso.

- Eu paro se você me responder.

Jared não disse nada, só engoliu em seco.

- Eu devo entender isso como um sim? – Agora Jensen já não estava se divertindo tanto, o que era pra ser uma pirraça estava ficando sério. Ele não tinha noção do quão perigoso podia ser se aproximar assim de Jared.

O mais novo sentiu a mão do amigo chegar até a lateral do seu corpo, na cintura, por cima do tecido da camisa, perto do cinto da calça, e uma parte da sua cabeça estava querendo sentir o toque sem a camisa para atrapalhar.

- Jay, é tão difícil assim me responder ou você está se aproveitando da situação?

- Quem disse que eu estou...?

Ele sentiu um arrepio que fez os pêlos da sua nuca e do seu braço se arrepiarem quando Jensen finalmente entrou com a mão por dentro da sua camisa e começou o que podemos classificar como "analisar" o quão o abdômen de Jared era definido. Daí ele perdeu o raciocínio do protesto.

Jensen arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, se sentindo bastante satisfeito por não ter sido empurrado.

Teria doído, se tivesse sido empurrado.

E se sentindo bem satisfeito com o que estava tocando.

- Cara, você andou malhando?

Jared não respondeu, ele levou a mão à nuca de Jensen e puxou o rosto do amigo para perto, perto o suficiente para seus lábios se tocarem com força, perto o suficiente para se beijarem.

Então ele fez o que andava querendo fazer havia algum tempo, mas, por falta de coragem e oportunidade, não tinha feito.

E quer oportunidade melhor que essa?

Qual a sensação de estar beijando seu melhor amigo? Estranha, ele poderia dizer, porque Jensen é um homem e ele podia sentir a barba pra fazer arranhando de leve seu rosto conforme o beijo se tornava mais sedento e desesperado. Mas ele não estava reclamando disso, porque tirando o fato de ser estranho, estava sendo muito bom também.

As suas mãos chegaram na cintura de Jensen e o puxaram para perto com tudo, colando os corpos. Jensen começou a desabotoar com extremo desespero a camisa de Jared, e se perguntava por que diabos o amigo não tinha vestido uma camisa sem botões hoje, seria muito mais prático.

Quando finalmente concluiu o objetivo, eles interromperam o beijo para pegarem fôlego, e se olharam durante alguns segundos, num olhar cúmplice, carregado de más intenções.

Eles não deveriam estar fazendo aquilo.

Jensen sorriu de lado, passando uma das mãos pela coxa de Jared e fazendo o mais novo fechar os olhos e engolir em seco. A mão de Jensen subiu com mais força passando pelo volume na calça de Jared e o mais novo quase engasgou, segurando o mais velho com força pelos ombros, quase perdendo a compostura.

Jensen sorriu um pouco mais antes de fazer o mesmo movimento e arrancar um gemido baixo de Jared, então ele desafivelou o cinto do amigo e desabotoou o botão da calça. Jared estava com o rosto ao lado do seu, o queixo apoiado no seu ombro e ele começava a respirar com alguma dificuldade.

Então Jensen abriu o zíper da calça do seu amigo e sem ele precisar pedir, entrou com a mão lá dentro e começou a acariciá-lo por cima da boxer preta. Jared já tinha apertado os lábios com força e já respirava com muita dificuldade, apertando os ombros de Jensen numa instigação para ele continuar com aquilo, porque aquilo estava muito bom, além de torturante também. Jensen revezava nos toques lentos até os mais fortes, e quando Jared já estava murmurando pedidos para ele fazer aquilo com mais velocidade ou força, Jensen sorriu entre divertido e malicioso e começou a fazer movimentos lentos, dolorosamente lentos.

Ele estava provocando Jared.

- Jen... – Jared murmurou, sem fôlego, quase suplicando para que Jensen entrasse logo com a mão por dentro da sua boxer e o masturbasse direito, ou de uma forma que proporcionasse alívio.

Mas Jensen não disse, nem fez nada disso. Ele só tornou os movimentos da mão mais lentos e mais suaves, até que parasse de fazer o que estava fazendo de vez.

Puta que pariu, o que ele tinha na cabeça?

- Jensen... – Jared tornou a dizer, um pouco irritado, ou seria frustrado? Jensen olhou para ele e sorriu novamente, sarcástico, e o beijou de novo. Um beijo lento, um beijo suave e quente, mas que mesmo assim deixou Jared mais impaciente que antes e com mais vontade que antes.

O que ele tinha na cabeça? O seu melhor amigo estava ali em frente a ele, precisando de uma mãozinha, e Jensen só sorria aquele sorriso irritantemente sarcástico e continuava a provocá-lo?

_Filho da mãe!_

- Você vai me fazer implorar? – Jared sussurrou, interrompendo o beijo. Jensen pressionou seu corpo contra o dele, se esfregando nele devagar, quase movimentos calculados, e isso só fez com que Jared gemesse um pouco mais alto que antes e perdesse a cabeça de vez.

- É essa a intenção... – Jensen sussurrou de volta, um pouco sem fôlego também, mas sem perder o tom de ironia na voz. Jared mordeu o lábio inferior e pensou: ou ele implorava, ou ele mostrava quem mandava ali.

E como ele não era de implorar por nada, segurou Jensen com força pela cintura e o empurrou contra a mesa, trocando as posições de antes. Jensen riu, e ele não parecia chateado.

- Jay...

- Eu não vou te dar esse gostinho. – Jared sussurrou ao pé da orelha de Jensen e se esfregou nele, com mais força, puxando a camisa do mais velho sem a mínima delicadeza, forçando Jensen a levantar os braços para a camisa ser retirada completamente. Então Jared se encostou nele com mais força, sentindo a respiração de Jensen, o calor do corpo dele. Peitoral contra peitoral.

Jensen tentava, por algum motivo em especial, controlar os gemidos que saíam da sua boca a cada investida que Jared dava, a cada mordida no seu pescoço e a cada apertada que ele dava nas suas costas, marcando a pele do mais velho. Mas ele não estava conseguindo obter sucesso no seu objetivo, de forma que passara do "provocador", a ser o "provocado".

- Por que você não vira, Jensen? – Jared perguntou, sugestivamente, mordendo o lóbulo da sua orelha e beijando o seu pescoço em seguida. Jensen fechou os olhos com força, mordendo o próprio lábio inferior, de prazer.

Então a lembrança da fanfic lhe veio à mente e ele riu, riu com deboche. Porque ele tinha dito que por ele Jared ficava de quatro, não é? Literalmente. Mas parecia que o amigo queria provar que era o contrário.

A risada fez com que Jared parasse o que estava fazendo para olhar o amigo de perto, nos olhos, e ele ainda dava as investidas e parecia que não ia agüentar por muito tempo. Jensen, embora também quisesse um alívio para aquilo, não ia dar o braço a torcer, não é?

Mas ao olhar nos olhos do amigo, e gemer outra vez por causa da mão de Jared que tinha tocado com força o volume nas suas calças, ele mandou pro espaço o objetivo inicial da coisa toda.

- Por que você não me vira? – Ele se pegou falando, num tom travesso. Jared arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e segundos depois sorriu, e num outro movimento rápido, prático e um pouco violento, virou Jensen na direção oposta e era ele quem estava por trás, e Jensen estava com as mãos na mesa, e não sabia se ficava nervoso com a posição nova em que se encontrava ou se ficava satisfeito.

Sentiu o peitoral suado de Jared colado nas suas costas e as mãos do amigo desafivelando o cinto da sua calça, abrindo o zíper e fazendo a mesma deslizar pelas suas pernas. O coração de Jensen estava na boca, e ele podia sentir o de Jared batendo com força dali, contra as suas costas.

Jared se livrou das próprias calças e mais rápido do que o esperado, se livrou da boxer preta também. Jensen mantinha os olhos fechados tentando controlar a ansiedade e o nervosismo.

Droga, não era como se ele fosse virgem, não é? Mas aquele tipo de coisa ele nunca tinha feito.

As mãos de Jared alcançaram a borda da sua boxer branca e abaixaram ela lentamente, e logo Jensen e Jared não estavam vestindo mais nada.

Sentiu a ereção do amigo roçando no seu traseiro e ele estava bem excitado, muito excitado na verdade, e Jensen não sabia se isso era um bom sinal ou não. Suas mãos começavam a tremer e Jared pareceu notar isso.

Logo o mais novo envolvia Jensen num abraço estranhamente reconfortante e deslizava as mãos pelo braço do ator, até alcançarem as mãos de Jensen espalmadas em cima da mesa. Jensen soltou um suspiro longo de prazer ao sentir os lábios do mais novo roçando no seu pescoço, depositando ali um beijo quase casto.

- Relaxa, Jen. – Ele sussurrou, embora ele próprio estivesse ansioso e meio nervoso. Jensen respirou fundo, e Jared se afastou. Ele abriu os olhos, se perguntando onde diabos Jared estava indo, mas não se virou para ver, porque achava que a visão de Jared nu andando por aí seria forte demais e não faria bem ao seu coração, de um jeito bom, é claro. Dá pra acreditar que aquilo tudo estava ali a sua disposição?

Pensando nessas perversidades todas, Jared estava de volta beijando o seu ombro, e Jensen ouviu um barulhinho estranho como se o amigo estivesse abrindo a embalagem de alguma coisa.

- O que você foi...?

- Não é que o presente de "Inimigo Secreto" do Chad veio a calhar? – Jared comentou, num tom divertido. Jensen não se controlou e riu, mas isso não acalmou os nervos. Os lábios de Jared roçaram do seu ombro até chegar na sua nuca, aonde ele mordeu de leve e Jensen fechou os olhos de novo, sentindo o corpo todo tremer e agora ele não sabia se era de medo, ansiedade ou excitação mesmo. Logo sentiu os dedos de Jared entrando no seu traseiro, junto com algo gelado e Jensen gemeu, e dessa vez foi de dor mesmo.

Ele apertou a mesa com força, as mãos brancas de tanta força que ele colocava no aperto. Jared não parou, ele continuou o que estava fazendo adicionando outro dedo e a dor foi tanta que Jensen gemeu mais alto ainda e quase que ele grita. Que porra era aquela? Parecia bem menos doloroso na fanfic!

Quando Jared retirou os dedos, e parou os movimentos que eram uma perfeita tortura e Jensen finalmente achou que teria paz, foi que o amigo adicionou o membro e Jensen não controlou o gemido alto que mais parecia um grito abafado de dor. Ele apertou a mesa com mais força que o normal. Puta que pariu, como aquilo doía!

Sentiu o corpo do mais novo colado no seu, uma das mãos de Jared deslizando pelo seu braço e a respiração do ator no seu pescoço. Ele foi adicionando todo o membro lentamente até Jensen se acostumar com aquilo, para então começar com movimentos lentos e, agora, Jensen já não estava mais gemendo de dor.

Como uma coisa dolorosa como aquela podia ficar extremamente prazerosa? Ele não tinha idéia da resposta, e também não interessava agora.

Jared se movimentava e o masturbava ao mesmo tempo, a respiração ficando mais agitada, de ambos, e os movimentos adquirindo mais força. Dessa vez esses é que pareciam movimentos calculados.

Quando ele retirou o membro, para entrar com tudo de novo, Jensen deixou escapar um gemido mais alto. A sua respiração estava tão descompassada e seu corpo estava suando tanto que parecia que ele estava com febre.

Isso, estava com febre, estava tão quente e os pensamentos estavam tão embaralhados que ele se perguntava por que raios não tinha feito aquilo antes.

- Jen...? – Jared sussurrou ao pé da sua orelha, um pouco preocupado com o amigo, se perguntando se ele estava sentindo muita dor. Mas Jensen negou com um movimento rápido de cabeça.

- Continua. – Foi tudo o que conseguiu sussurrar, e Jared continuou, entrando e saindo, continuou com os movimentos de vai e vem, mais rápido, mais forte, como também continuou a masturbar Jensen e o estimular.

Os gemidos escapavam da boca de Jensen, e sem querer isso instigava Jared a ir cada vez com mais força, e ele gemia também, e os sons de prazer se misturavam, numa sintonia perfeita.

Não soube quanto tempo durou, mas foi o suficiente, até que os dois colocassem tudo pra fora, quer dizer, _Jensen _colocasse para "fora", porque Jared tinha colocado para "dentro", sabem? E aquilo dava uma sensação um pouco esquisita, mas quem disse que Jensen estava reclamando?

Jared passou os braços ao redor da sua cintura, e saiu de dentro dele, e essa sim foi uma sensação estranha, porque ele meio que já tinha se acostumado. Então os dois ficaram naquele abraço apertado até que normalizassem as suas respirações, e isso demorou alguns minutos. Não disseram nada nesse meio tempo, não precisavam dizer nada.

Jared apoiou o queixo no ombro de Jensen e o abraçou com mais força, estava exausto, bem exausto, Jensen tinha conseguido cansar ele.

Jensen não sabia se era uma boa hora para falar do surto de loucura de ambos que tinha começado com uma fanfic "inocente", mas ele achou que tinha que dizer alguma coisa agora:

- Jay...?

- Hum?

- Eu acho que é uma boa hora pra um banho. – Jensen disse, rindo, sentindo os fios do cabelo castanho de Jared roçando na sua pele. Jared riu, aquelas risadas altas e gostosas que ele costumava dar quando resolvia rir de qualquer coisa.

- Eu acho que é...

- Sabe o que mais?

- Hum?

- Acho que nós precisamos de uma mesa nova também. – Jensen comentou, olhando para a mesa que guardava as provas do "crime", e Jared riu outra vez, apertando Jensen com mais força no abraço.

Oh, caramba, como aquilo era bom!

- Jen?

- Hum?

- Eu acho que você tem que dar pontos positivos pras fãs de Padackles...

- E por quê?

- Porque se a gente não tivesse lido aquilo, nunca teríamos feito nada disso.

Jensen sorriu de novo e virou um pouco o rosto para olhar o amigo e os dois se desfizeram do braço. Nessa hora Jensen fez questão de olhar para o corpo escultural do mais novo.

E que corpo!

- E também... – Jared prosseguiu, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. – Porque elas acertaram em colocar você por baixo...

Ele começou a rir, sem reparar no olhar devasso que Jensen o lançava. Talvez pela falta de uma resposta carregada de veneno ou de um palavrão proferido por Jensen, por Jared ter dito aquilo, o mais novo controlou a crise de riso e encarou o amigo, que olhava para ele com um sorriso enigmático nos lábios.

- Por que a gente não toma banho juntos? Economizar água, sabe...

- Economizar água? Claro, é uma ótima idéia!

Banho? Seria o banho mais longo dos dois, isso sim.

- Aí eu aproveito e provo que "revezar" faz parte do nosso vocabulário. – Continuou a dizer, se aproximando de Jared e roubando um beijo dele, e foi um beijo rápido, com aquele gostinho de quero mais.

- Revezar? – Jared perguntou um pouco distraído, assim que Jensen interrompeu o beijo, reparando que já estava se animando de novo.

- É, revezar as posições. – Jensen murmurou, se afastando de Jared novamente.

O mais novo arqueou uma das sobrancelhas quando a ficha caiu, e sorriu mais ainda, observando Jensen, com aqueles olhares capazes de constranger qualquer alma indecente no mundo.

Oh, ele podia viver com essa de revezar, claro que podia. Só tinha certeza que não podia viver sem fazer aquilo de novo, eles tinham que fazer aquilo de novo.

E de novo, de novo, e mais uma vez...

- Então é melhor eu levar o presentinho do Chad!

* * *

.

.

.

**N/A: **Olá pessoas! Mais uma fanfic Padackles! Não briguem comigo, eu acho que estou começando a gostar de escrever sobre eles! kkk³

Dessa vez eu tenho uma explicação do porque ter escrito algo assim. A idéia veio do nada, mais precisamente quando eu acordei, e eu não consegui sossegar enquanto não terminava a fanfic! Espero que tenham gostado, e se gostaram deixem reviews, se não eu não escrevo mais nada! auhauahauha E se não gostaram podem deixar reviews também, as criticas construtivas são bem vindas!

Quanto ao "Chad", eu estou falando do Chad Michael Murray, sim, aquele carinha loiro que faz One Tree Hill ("Lances da Vida" no SBT) e que fez House of Wax (Casa de Cera) com o Jared.

Por que eu o enfiei/citei na fanfic? Porque alguém tinha que dar o tal "presentinho" pro Jared, nem que fosse por zuação, não é? Se não, pobre do Jensen! auahauhauahauahuah

Okay, falei demais já.

Deixem reviews! Se não eu mando a Lilith ir atrás de vocês! Ùú

Beeeeijos, até a próxima! ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**1)** Essa fanfic não era para ter uma continuação, _mesmo._ Mas como a **Kaoru002** meio que pediu na review (Por sinal, caso você esteja lendo isso, obrigada pela review girl!) e como a **EmptySpaces** também me pediu, tanto na review quanto no msn, eu meio que fiquei com vergonha de dizer não! Okay, quem eu estou enganando? Era só um pretexto para eu escrever pouca vergonha envolvendo o Jared e o Jensen, e eu não perco a oportunidade nunca!

**2)** Acho que nem preciso relembrar os avisos do capítulo anterior, não é? A minha intenção aqui não é ofender nem o Jared nem o Jensen, é só me divertir e divertir as pessoas que estão lendo. Eles não me pertencem!

**3) **Reviews me fariam muitíssima feliz, sabe?

Acho que é só isso, boa leitura gente!

* * *

**Tudo começou com a Fanfic** – Capítulo Extra

_Por Miss Dartmoor, dedicada a EmptySpaces_

* * *

O banheiro não era muito grande, e nem muito chique, mas cabiam os dois. Jared entrou na frente, colocando algo parecido com um tubinho de lubrificante em cima da pia, e após fazer isso ele virou o rosto para observar Jensen, seu co-star, parado apoiado no batente da porta apreciando a visão do corpo nu de Jared.

Jared sorriu, de lado. Aquele sorrisinho cheio de más intenções típico de Dean Winchester.

- Parece que alguém está se animando de novo... – Ele comentou como quem não quer nada. Jensen sorriu se desencostando do batente da porta para chegar perto do amigo. Ele nunca, em toda sua vida, se imaginou com um homem.

Não era como se ele achasse homens atraentes, claro que ele achava alguns homens bonitos, mas nunca os achou tão bonitos a ponto de querer ir para a cama com eles, de _ir _para a cama com eles. Agora Jared, Jared é um homem, e dos bonitos, dos _muito _bonitos. Jared é alto, Jared tem um corpo que é uma perfeição, Jared tem um olhar que faz Jensen se arrepiar, Jared é extremamente gostoso e sexy, e só de pensar em ter aqueles braços em volta de Jensen, Jensen já se animava. Quer dizer, ele já está animado, e muito.

- Terra para Jensen. – Jared disse, passando a mão em frente do rosto de Jensen fazendo o mais velho piscar. Jensen piscou, voltou a Terra e viu que tinha se aproximado de Jared, mas não tinha feito mais nada, além disso. – Vai ficar aí parado me encarando ou vai fazer alguma coisa a respeito disso?

Ele olhou para baixo, Jensen seguiu o olhar e deu de cara com o membro de Jared extremamente animado, praticamente pedindo por atenção. Claro, não é todo dia que um cara como Jensen Ackles fica te secando com toda aquela fome.

- É mesmo, que falta de educação a minha. – Jensen disse em tom irônico, passando os braços em volta da cintura de Jared e o puxando para perto, pressionando a própria ereção contra Jared, fazendo o mais novo gemer baixo. – O que quer que eu faça?

Ele perguntou, depositando um beijo casto no ombro de Jared, e então "arranhando" de leve a pele com os dentes, para então morder de leve também. Jared não disse nada, estava mais preocupado em apreciar o corpo de Jensen contra o dele, e Jensen sorriu entre o ombro de Jared e o empurrou, sem violência, em direção ao box.

Ele esticou a mão e abriu o chuveiro, sentindo a água morna deslizar pelo seu corpo, e ela deslizava pelo corpo de Jared molhando o cabelo castanho do mais novo, o deixando na frente dos olhos. Jensen o encarou, molhando os lábios que já estavam molhados de água, e Jared o encarou também.

Não disseram nada.

Jensen sentiu a mão de Jared na sua nuca e logo estava tendo seus lábios pressionados pelos dele. Ele sentiu um choque passar pelo corpo. A sensação de estar beijando os lábios de Jared, sentindo o gosto da água misturado com o gosto de Jared, céus, aquilo era muito bom.

Logo a língua de Jared estava pedindo permissão para entrar e Jensen não fez doce, e então os dois estavam se beijando da maneira mais desesperada que poderiam se beijar. Nem parecia que agora a pouco tinham feito sexo, parecia ser a primeira vez.

As mãos de Jared estavam na nuca de Jensen, e às vezes no cabelo de Jensen, enquanto as de Jensen estavam na cintura de Jared. Quando as mãos do mais velho iam deslizar para as costas molhadas do mais novo, Jared o empurrou e Jensen sentiu as costas baterem contra a parede.

Ele abriu os olhos, pego pela surpresa, mas não teve tempo nem de processar uma pergunta porque logo a boca de Jared estava devorando a sua com uma intensidade que estava tirando seu fôlego e mesmo sem fôlego, ele continuava a corresponder ao beijo como se sua vida dependesse disso, como se _aquilo_ o mantivesse vivo e não o ar.

Ele sentiu as mãos de Jared deslizando pelo seu peitoral, pegando um dos mamilos entre os dedos e o massageando, e isso fez Jensen gemer baixo entre a boca de Jared, mas não o parou de beijar. A boca de Jared se afastou da sua, e enquanto ele puxava ar, ele ia deslizando os lábios, beijando e mordendo seu pescoço, beijando, mordendo e chupando seu pescoço, seu pomo de adão fazendo Jensen encostar a cabeça no azulejo escuro do banheiro para deixar seu pescoço totalmente a mercê de Jared. Ele sentiu as mãos de dedos longos do ator chegando no seu quadril, apertando com força, pressionando as ereções, mas esse contato durou pouco porque logo Jared se "cansava" do pescoço e procurava partes mais interessantes, passando a língua pelo corpo molhado de Jensen até chegar em um dos mamilos.

E quando ele chupou-o até deixá-lo rígido, Jensen gemeu um pouco mais alto que antes e enfiou os dedos no cabelo castanho e molhado de Jared. Ele podia sentir o mais novo sorrindo, com a boca envolvida no seu mamilo e uma das mãos massageando o outro.

- Jay... – Sussurrou, respirando rápido, sentindo o coração batendo forte. Jay desviou os lábios do seu mamilo e voltou a beijar sua pele até chegar no pescoço de novo, no ombro, e então no rosto. Beijando a bochecha de Jensen, e então os lábios, calando Jensen antes que ele tivesse tempo de formular uma frase. O beijo não durou muito, e Jared o encerrou mordendo o lábio inferior de Jensen e o puxando entre os dentes de leve, fazendo Jensen suspirar.

- Você devia andar com um aviso, Jen. – Jared sussurrou ao pé da sua orelha, passeando com as mãos pelo peitoral e abdômen de Jensen, enquanto as de Jensen estavam nos seus ombros. _"Um aviso de: É perigoso, cuidado"._

- _Ãh?_ – Ele perguntou distraído, abrindo os olhos verdes para encarar o amigo. Jared estava sorrindo, passando a mão pela bochecha de Jensen, a massageando com o polegar.

- Seus lábios são viciantes. – Ele confessou, olhos nos olhos. Jensen sorriu, sentindo vontade de rir.

- Gosta deles? – Jensen perguntou numa voz mais baixa, mais rouca, sensual. Não riu.

- Se eu gosto? – Jared parecia indignado com a pergunta. – Eles são obscenamente carnudos, são tão...

Ele não respondeu, beijou os lábios de Jensen de novo.

- Tão... – Ele continuou a sussurrar, beijando Jensen novamente, procurando a palavra certa. Deus, como ele gosta de beijar Jensen, de sentir a língua dele explorando a sua boca, de explorar a boca dele com a própria língua, sentir o gosto de Jensen... Se antes ele ficava horas admirando o modo como os lábios de Jensen eram carnudos, e ficava olhando e imaginando como seria passar a língua por eles, mordê-los de leve... Agora ele já sabia, e ia muito além do que ele imaginava, era mil vezes melhor.

Jensen o barrou com as mãos, afastando Jared com as mãos no peitoral definido do ator mais jovem. Ele o encarou, sério, e sentiu vontade de rir do olhar de confusão do mais novo, como se ele tivesse feito ou dito algo errado que pudesse justificar Jensen o afastar.

- Jen...? – Ele ia perguntando, mas Jensen o empurrou contra a outra parede, o beijando enquanto fazia isso. Quando Jared estava contra a parede, Jensen passou a beijar o pescoço do mais novo, mordendo e chupando até deixar marcas, e uma das mãos estava agora descendo pelo seu peitoral, pelo seu abdômen até chegar na sua ereção, e quando Jared sentiu a mão de Jensen a envolver ele quase engasgou de surpresa.

- Jen... _Oh, merda..._ – Ele sussurrou, tombando a cabeça para trás enquanto Jensen o masturbava, enquanto os lábios de Jensen desciam para seu peitoral, e sua língua trilhava um caminho perigoso que ia levando até o abdômen, e... E...

- Jen? – Jen tinha parado de masturbá-lo e estava ajoelhado em frente à Jared, e pra ser mais exato, em frente à _ereção_ de Jared. – O que você...? _Oh, puta que pariu!_

Jared tinha encostado a cabeça com tudo na parede, e teria sentido a dor da batida que não foi tão forte, isso se ele não estivesse mais preocupado em gemer e agarrar o cabelo de Jensen. Jensen tinha abocanhado seu membro duro de uma vez só, como se fosse um tipo de doce ou coisa assim e estava passando a língua, circulando a língua pela cabeça, por toda a estrutura antes de abocanhar de novo e chupar com vontade, movimentando a língua e sendo movido por instinto.

Quer dizer, ele nunca tinha feito isso antes na vida, é meio obvio já que ele nunca ficou com homem algum antes. Mas ele já tinha recebido, e tentava fazer o que gostava que fizessem nele. Também tentava fazer várias coisas com a língua, com a boca, e o que fazia Jared gemer mais alto e murmurar coisas desconexas, puxar seu cabelo, Jensen fazia de novo e com mais empenho, colocando toda a sua concentração no membro duro do amigo quase como colocava sua concentração e dedicação no seu trabalho.

- Jen... _Oh, Jen..._ Eu... Eu vou... – Jared estava tentando avisar que ele estava vindo, mas ficava difícil formular palavras concretas quando você tem a boca do seu amigo no seu pau. E só de olhar, só de ver os lábios obscenos de Jensen em volta do seu.. Bem, aquela foi à última coisa que Jared viu e foi o que o fez vir com tudo dentro da boca de Jensen.

Ele sentiu o aperto das mãos de Jensen no seu quadril diminuir, e ele próprio parou de puxar o cabelo de Jensen, tirando as mãos dele e encostando o corpo na parede fria, respirando com dificuldade, recobrando a racionalidade e a noção das coisas aos poucos.

Jensen continuou chupando até engolir o último rastro do orgasmo de Jared, e então ele se levantou, sentindo a água morna deslizando pelo seu corpo nu. Estava em frente à Jared, o encarando.

- Já disse que você fica lindo quando goza? – Jensen perguntou, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Jared desencostou a cabeça da parede para olhar o amigo, e ele sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido do que antes. Céus, o que era aquilo? Como Jensen conseguia deixá-lo assim só por sorrir? Jared estava parecendo uma adolescente apaixonada, mas Jensen fazia seu coração palpitar, fazia seus joelhos tremerem e fazia seu corpo se arrepiar.

- Já disse que você é sexy? – Jared devolveu com outra pergunta, voltando a Terra e recuperando sua sanidade.

Jensen arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, um pouco surpreso.

- Seus lábios estão meio vermelhos, e suas bochechas estão coradas, Jen. – Jared observou, rindo. Jensen revirou os olhos, mas sentiu o rosto esquentar mais ainda após Jared dizer isso. – Você fica tão fofo assim!

- Nem vem! Você já disse sexy e não pode retirar!

Jared riu, chegando perto e puxando Jensen pela cintura para colar os corpos, e ele sentiu a ereção de Jensen e se tocou que aquilo era um pouco injusto. Quer dizer, ele tinha que fazer algo a respeito, não é?

- Onde aprendeu a fazer um desses? – Jared perguntou mais sério. Ele pôde ver o rosto de Jensen ficando mais avermelhando, corando mais ainda. Céus, como aquilo o deixava lindo, eram raros os momentos em que ele via Jensen corar. Na verdade, não se lembrava de já ter visto Jensen corar antes. – Jen?

- Bem... Aquelas fanfics são mesmo muito precisas nos detalhes... – Jensen disse dando de ombros, e Jared riu mais ainda. Aquela risada alta, gostosa, contagiante que Jensen simplesmente ama.

- Quantas você já leu, cara?

- Padackles só aquela...

- Seu filho da mãe, você é um Wincester! – Jared disse tentando transparecer indignação, mas isso só fez Jensen rir e dar de ombros de novo.

- O Sam realmente faz uns boquetes que costumam deixar o Dean maluco. – Jensen relembrou. Jared não disse nada por enquanto, apenas deslizou as mãos pelas costas de Jensen, beijando a bochecha, o queixo, e então o pescoço de Jensen, sentindo a ereção dele pressionada contra seu corpo, sentindo a si mesmo se animar as poucos.

- Só o Sam?

- Na maioria das vezes.

- Aonde eu deixei a porcaria do lubrificante? – Jared perguntou, mudando completamente de assunto, fazendo Jensen arquear as sobrancelhas.

- Na pia? – Ele disse como se fosse óbvio.

- É mesmo, espera. – Jared deu mais um beijo em Jensen, um beijo rápido, como aquele que ele deu em Jensen antes deles entrarem no banheiro, que deixou o gosto de quero mais. Jensen fechou o chuveiro enquanto observava Jared voltar com um tubinho nas mãos, e ele sorria de um jeito malicioso e travesso, com aquele olhar que lembrava muito os olhares de Sam Winchester. – Onde a gente estava mesmo?

Jensen não respondeu, só o beijou de novo. E não foi um beijo lento, foi intenso, sedento, quase como se fosse à última vez que ele beijava Jared, e sabia que não era.

Num momento eles estavam se beijando, explorando os corpos com as mãos, e no outro Jared estava de frente para a parede, apoiando as palmas das mãos nela enquanto respirava, ofegava. Ele sentiu Jensen logo atrás dele, colando os corpos, ele sentiu a ereção de Jensen pressionada contra seu corpo.

Mas Jensen não fez nada, ele apenas começou a explorar as costas de Jared com a língua, lambendo cada gotinha de água que ele encontrava, e Jared ofegava, gemia, gostando da atenção que Jensen dava ao seu corpo.

- Jen... – Ele começou a sussurrar, quase implorando. Não era apenas curiosidade, era necessidade. Ele queria sentir Jensen dentro dele. Jensen beijou sua nuca, mordendo de leve, fazendo o sangue de Jared esquentar mais do que já estava. As mãos do mais velho foram acariciando seu corpo até uma delas chegar na ereção de Jared, porque só de beijar Jensen ele já fica excitado. Aquilo era uma novidade, quer dizer, não se lembrava de já ter sido tão intenso com outra pessoa como era com Jensen.

- Que é, Jay? – Jensen perguntou num sussurro, a respiração na pele de Jared, a voz soando sensual próxima da orelha de Jared. Ele pôde ver os pêlos do braço de Jared se arrepiando.

Jared mordeu os lábios, tombando a cabeça para trás, e ele gemeu quando sentiu algo gelado no seu traseiro, e gemeu mais alto quando sentiu o dedo de Jensen entrando dentro dele. Podia sentir a respiração de Jensen na sua pele, e sabia que ele devia estar com aquela expressão de concentração, como sempre fazia quando estava fazendo algo de extrema importância, e só de pensar nisso Jared tinha vontade de rir, mas se ele ia rir a risada virou um gemido mais alto de dor misturado com prazer quando sentiu o segundo dedo entrar, com aquela mesma coisa gelada de antes.

- Jen... – Sussurrou, mordendo o canto do lábio inferior. – Isso...

- Relaxa, cara. – Jensen disse, entrando com o terceiro dedo, o movimentando dentro de Jared. Era estranho fazer aquilo, quer dizer, agora era ele quem estava no comando das coisas e tinha que ter cuidado para não machucar Jared, essa era a última coisa que ele queria. E a entrada de Jared era tão apertada... – Vai doer, no inicio, mas você tem que relaxar...

- Oh, _merda!_ – Jared xingou, fechando os olhos com força e sentindo ondas de prazer com dor enquanto Jensen movimentava os três dedos dentro dele, e ele continuava movimentando, e Jared ia se acostumando com aquilo e não demorou muito para ele começar a gemer, e gemer de prazer. Jensen beijou seu ombro, sorrindo. Porque ouvir Jared gemer é uma coisa da qual ele não abria mais mão. – Jen... Agora... Eu preciso...

- Precisa do que Jay? – Jensen perguntou, provocando. Jared mordeu o lábio de novo, provavelmente segurando um palavrão. Ele se mexia, conforme os dedos de Jensen se mexiam dentro dele, e ele parecia se mexer procurando um contato maior com o corpo de Jensen.

- Seu filho da... Ah, caramba! – Ele gemeu de novo, e Jensen sorriu mais ainda. Estava movimentando os dedos com mais rapidez, um pouquinho mais de hostilidade. – Preciso de você dentro de mim, droga!

Ele conseguiu dizer com o pouco de fôlego que ainda restava, e Jensen retirou os dedos, se preparando para entrar dentro de Jared.

- Seu pedido é uma ordem, cara. – Disse antes de segurar Jared pelos quadris, posicionando seu membro na entrada de Jared, e foi entrando aos poucos, bem aos poucos, gemendo baixo ao sentir a entrada apertada de Jared. Ele não queria machucar Jared, queria fazer aquilo tão bom quanto Jared tinha feito para ele.

- Jen... – Jared estava implorando, e não demorou muito para Jensen entrar, e entrar por inteiro fechando os olhos com a sensação. Ele colou o corpo no corpo de Jared e então sentiu um jato de água morna escorrendo pelo seu corpo, Jared tinha aberto o chuveiro. Mas ele não disse nada, ele só começou a se movimentar, devagar, lentamente. Apreciando a sensação de estar dentro de Jared, apreciando os gemidos de Jared. Mas então Jared se movimentou buscando um contato maior e Jensen começou a se movimentar com mais rapidez.

- Jay... Isso é tão... – Ele não estava conseguindo dizer, mas era bom, aquilo era muito bom.

- Isso é tudo... É tudo o que você tem, _Jenny?_ – Jared provocou, em meio à respiração ofegante. Jensen sorriu, e não disse nada. Ele começou a se movimentar, com mais intensidade, investindo com tudo o que tinha contra Jared. Jared ia gemendo, murmurando coisas desconexas e isso só piorou quando Jensen começou a masturbá-lo. Ele não parecia estar mais sentido dor, e tudo o que murmurava instigava Jensen a ir com mais força, mais fundo, fodendo Jared como se sua vida dependesse disso agora, e no momento ele não conseguia pensar em nada melhor para fazer. Era apenas ele e Jared, ele _dentro_ de Jared.

A água escorria pelo corpo dos dois homens, e deixava o cabelo de Jared mais molhado ainda. Jared mexia a cabeça, mantinha os olhos fechados e os gemidos se misturavam, as respirações se confundiam, os batimentos cardíacos também. Era intenso demais, extremamente intenso, e não era apenas sexo.

Quem ia acreditar que tinha começado com uma fanfic?

- Jen... Eu...

- Quase lá, Jay. – Jensen sussurrou em meio aos gemidos, se movimentando. Entrando e saindo, entrando e saindo de Jared com força, indo cada vez mais fundo. Era como se ele quisesse marcar o território.

Jared era só seu e de mais ninguém. Mais ninguém.

Foi sussurrando "Jen", foi sussurrando "Jay" que Jared e Jensen vieram, respectivamente. O orgasmo de Jared sujando as mãos de Jensen e o orgasmo de Jensen dentro de Jared. Aquilo era indescritível, aquilo era incrivelmente bom.

Jensen tombou seu corpo contra o de Jared, saindo do amigo e ouvindo um gemido que soou mais um protesto do mais novo quando Jensen saiu por completo. Jensen sorriu, abraçando Jared por trás enquanto normalizava sua respiração.

Eles ficaram assim um instante, sem dizer nada. Até que Jared resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

- Jen?

- Hum?

- Acho que amo você, cara.

- Sério?

- Sério.

- Acho que amo você também.

Jared sorriu, e se virou para encarar o amigo, beijá-lo. Segurou o rosto de Jensen com as mãos e o beijou de uma maneira mais calma, tentando colocar tudo o que sentia por ele naquele beijo. Ao interromperem o beijo para pegarem ar, Jensen ainda ficou um tempo de olhos fechados antes de encarar o amigo que ainda segurava seu rosto com as mãos, e Jensen moveu as suas mãos por cima das mãos do amigo.

- Agora vamos ao banho de verdade? – Jensen perguntou sorrindo de lado, e Jared apenas riu, concordando.

**xxx**

- Cara, me esqueci completamente desse roteiro! – Jared disse enquanto se jogava no sofá, já devidamente vestido com Jensen ao lado, também devidamente vestido. Ele passou o braço pelos ombros de Jensen o trazendo para perto e segurou o roteiro com a outra mão, dando uma olhada nele antes de jogá-lo em cima de uma mesinha, ao lado do laptop. Jensen bocejou, ajeitando-se na posição para encostar a cabeça em Jared. – Mas pode ficar pra depois...

- Ainda bem que eu já reli o meu hoje de manhã. – Jensen disse sonolentamente, fechando os olhos. Era estranho, muito estranho estar com um homem, mas devia ser porque era uma novidade. De qualquer forma, parecia ser o certo, e ele não estava incomodado. Quando ele disse que achava que amava Jared ele não estava brincando, tinha sido sem querer, mas não de repente.

Fazia algum tempo que ele andava reparando no mais novo. E quando Jensen abriu os olhos para encarar Jared, que olhava para ele e sorria, fazendo um carinho no seu cabelo molhado, ele teve a certeza de que era recíproco. Apenas pelo olhar, apenas pelo modo com que Jared sorria.

Jared beijou o topo da sua cabeça, a mão que estivera fazendo carinho no seu cabelo descendo para seu ombro. Jensen virou o rosto e quando fez isso, Jared o beijou nos lábios, um beijo inicialmente lento que estava começando a ficar mais interessante, tanto que Jared se ajeitou numa posição melhor para poder beijar Jensen melhor, e ele já estava entrando com as mãos por dentro da camisa de Jensen quando o mais velho o barrou, segurando seus pulsos.

- Cara, você é insaciável hein! – Ele tentou parecer indignado, mas então Jared começou a beijar seu pescoço e por mais que Jensen seja um bom ator, ia ser impossível fingir agora. – Jay... Jay...?

_- Ãh,_ baby? – Jared perguntou entre seu pescoço e seu ombro, puxando a camisa de Jensen para cima.

- Seu ninfomaníaco! – Jensen disse, se deixando a mercê das perversidades de Jared. Jared riu, voltando a atenção para os lábios de Jensen. – Espera aí... _Baby?_

- É... _Baby-Jenny!_

Jensen cruzou os braços, meio ofendido.

- Eu não sou uma maldita garota, Jared. Dá pra você ser menos gay? – Ele retrucou ironicamente, no que Jared apenas riu mais ainda.

- Qual é, nós acabamos de transar, e duas vezes, cara. Será que dá pra ser mais gay do que isso?

- Mas isso não quer dizer que você pode me dar esses apelidos... _Toscos!_

- Okay, só Jenny então.

- Quem disse que eu estava implicando com o baby? Me chama de Jenny mais uma vez e eu vou te dar uma surra!

Ouve um momento de pausa em que Jared ficou olhando para Jensen sem dizer nada, refletindo sobre algo que parecia ser muito importante, e Jensen apenas o olhava com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas esperando por alguma resposta.

- Vai me amarrar na cama com algemas ou algo assim se eu te chamar de Jenny de novo?

- Você não presta, cara! – Jensen disse sorrindo de lado, tentando soar indignado, mas não conseguindo obter muito sucesso em esconder o divertimento na voz. - Mas quem sabe...

Jared apenas sorriu maliciosamente e tornou a beijá-lo, um beijo rápido antes de ir descendo para o pescoço, puxando a camisa para cima novamente e Jensen dessa vez não reclamou. Claro, ele lá é idiota de reclamar?

- Yeah, baby, eu não presto. Eu sou um garoto muito, muito mau. você deveria me castigar_, Jenny._

* * *

**N/A: **É isso, queridos. Me deixem saber se ficou ou não uma perfeita porcaria, certo? Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado. Espero que você tenha gostado EmptySpaces, porque se não fosse por você eu acho que não teria escrito, acho não, eu não teria escrito! xP

Até a próxima, gente! ;D


End file.
